Will Not Go Quietly
by addtothenoise
Summary: The sequel of Pour La Vie Et L'Amour. Belladonna's brought back into the picture by an angry Mystique. What will happen to Rogue and Gambit. Will they be able to handle what is going to be thrown at them? Possible ROMY.
1. Living

LIVING

It was dark, with only the lights flickering on and off in the late night as the train sped towards its final destination. All of the cars seemed to be full of people, except for hers. She didn't seem surprised by this, in fact she was more than used to people not wanting to be near her unless they had a reason to be there. People usually seemed to be frightened of her. She just sat there staring at her gloved hands wondering why, why everything was this way. Was it all her fault, was this all she would ever expect out of life? Everything good in her life had left her or she had left it. She couldn't help but wonder what made her fight for someone else's dream, a dream that was never her own. She just wanted to be left alone, like she always knew she would end up being.

What did she have left? Was Xavier's dream worth anything? Worth her own life? She just wanted to be left alone, why couldn't anyone else understand that? Every time she depended on someone else other than herself for anything, they always let her down. Life was just becoming too depressing, she needed to start over. She needed a life that she could live, one that would make her content, even if she could never be truly happy she would be willing to settle for a little bit less. She needed to just live. Not for someone else, but for herself. To make her own decisions without bias. She smiled to herself as a single tear fell down her cheek. She would leave everything behind and start anew.

She looked up, feeling some eyes upon her and noticed someone standing at the end of the car in a dark corner. She showed no expression knowing just who it was a she looked into the bright ruby red eyes through the darkness from the distance. He made no move to come close to her as she did not either. But she noticed his eyes turn towards the front of the car, so she followed his gaze to a woman coming out of the shadows. It was a familiar blonde woman she had thought she would never see again. The woman came over to her but only stood in front of her. Rogue did not like the look upon her face, it was too joyful, like she had been waiting for this moment far too long. Rogue stood up and stood her ground keeping her expression blank, not really knowing what to expect from the woman in front of her.

What Rogue did not see was the dagger tucked into the woman's sleeve, until it was too late. She felt a sharp pain and quickly clutched her stomach. Rogue looked down and saw the dagger still in her stomach as her own blood poured into her hands, and then looked back up to that familiar face.

"I told ya you would pay. 'Least we know dat ya bleed red like da rest of us." then the woman pulled her dagger from Rogue's stomach as she slumped to the ground. She could see nothing but the two walk away from her as everything went black.


	2. Wounded

**Bored247-** LOL. Sorry, I know I'm horrible.

**Rogue14-** LOL. Probably is. My desperate attempt to get attention. ;-)

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Well, it had to happen sometime. ;-)

**Nettlez-** Thanks, no, it is that obvious. LOL.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks, you're too kind.

_I know, I'm horrible. I'm sorry, I left you hanging with a dying Rogue like that. But you had to know that wouldn't be the end, look at the title. I can't kill off the main character in the first chapter, well maybe, no no I can't. _

WOUNDED

Remy was lying down next to Rogue in her bed desperately trying to wake her up as she was thrashing around in her bed. He was relieved when she stopped all of a sudden thinking that everything was alright until he noticed that the sheet over her stomach was soaking up blood. He quickly pulled the sheet away and pulled her shirt up enough to see a deep gash.

"Merde." he whispered to himself. He quickly took her into his arms and made his way to find Mr. McCoy. Remy tried hard not to panic but he ended up projecting his feelings and waking up every telepath in the house, along with Logan who smelled the blood and heard all the racket.

Logan looked at Remy oddly wondering if he had anything to do with this, but then could smell the anxiety nearly pouring off of him as his heart raced. So he snatched Rogue from his arms and made his way towards the medical wing where Mr. McCoy stayed most of the time. But Remy made sure to stay very close by the whole way there. As soon as Logan laid Rogue down on the cot, both Logan and Mr. McCoy turned to Remy and asked him what happened.

"Je ne sais pas." Mr. McCoy went back to Rogue surveying the damage and went immediately to work.

"So you found her like this Remy?" he asked not even looking up.

"Oui." That was all Logan needed to hear.

"How did you find her then?" he asked Remy as he made his way over to him.

"Remy be in her room." Logan rage just went beyond the charts but he had to have answers.

"Why?" he asked him as he slammed a fist of claws into a wall very close to Remy's head.

"Don't think dat any of ya business homme. Dat be 'tween Remy and da femme."

"Well the girl is dying on the bed from a stab wound, so whatever business you had ended." he growled.

"Non, not unless one of us be dead."

"That could be arranged." he growled out as he put another fist full of claws not far from his throat. Mr. McCoy put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Look, Remy, we need to know what happened in order to better treat her."he asked as Logan pulled back and walked over to Rogue.

"Remy don't know. Da femme be havin' some nightmere den she stop and she be bleedin'. Dat all Remy knows." Mr. McCoy went back to cleaning up her wound and stitching it up.

"It didn't seem to hit any organs, just lost a lot of blood. She should be fine. You two should go back to bed." The two looked at one another for a moment but then at the same time responded with, "No." Logan walked over to Remy.

"There is no need for you to be here, so why don't you go back to _your_ room."

"Non, Remy have every right to be here. More den you." Logan growled at his statement.

"Look bub-"

"Non, you look mon ami, Remy be married ta dat femme and he gonna stay here wit her." he told him in just as much anger, gritting it through his teeth. Both Mr. McCoy and Logan were in shock and both exclaimed, "What?"

Remy took a deep breath. "We be married, non."

"Since when?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Since 'fore she come here." Logan figured he had enough for one night and went in search of a beer as Remy took a seat next to Rogue.

"I don't know when she will wake up. You really should get some sleep."

"Non, Remy be fine."


	3. Awake

**IvyZoe-** No. Don't worry, I am going to explain everything in the upcoming chapters. But so you have an idea, it's been a couple of months. So not just after. Thanks.

**Willaj-** LOL. Thanks. I really appreciate that.

**Cat2fat900-** Yeah, it's easy to tick Wolverine off though, but this is a nice biggie. And even though Belle might be on your hit list, doesn't mean that Rogue can't have a piece of the action. LOL. :-)

**Bored247-** LOL. Thanks. Glad you like it that much. Here's another for you.

**Nettlez-** LOL. Yeah, I would have said something sooner, but it would have ruined it for you. Thanks.

**Fauna Greywolf-** LOL. Thanks, glad I could. I know I left it hanging in a very messed up way. :-) Still feel a little bit sorry for that. Happy you liked it.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks. Hope you like it.

**Rogue14- **LOL. Sure is. :-) Thanks, I really appreciate that.

AWAKE

Rogue eyes slightly fluttered, but burned ever so slightly as the light poured through. She groaned a little bit, just realizing the pain from her stomach. As soon as Remy heard her he jumped out of his chair to be by her side. The noise startled her, but when she looked at him everything came back to her. She remembered the subway, Remy, Belle, the knife. Rogue lifted up her hand quickly, stopping him as he made it to her side. He looked at her puzzled while she looked at him with more anger than he had ever seen in her before, and this is Rogue.

"Stay away from meh." she told him in an erie tone and waved her hand, slamming him back into the wall across from him and holding him there. Mr. McCoy came in right about now in total shock of what he was looking at. She had never used her new found abilities in front of anyone. In fact, it was just last month that she bothered to tell anyone that she had control, but she refused to explain how or allow any testing to be done on herself. Rogue had refused to let many people even come close to her, well, apparently anyone except Remy since no one had known that for the past few months he had been sneaking into her room at night and sleeping there.

"Rogue?" he asked her.

"It was his fault, his fault. He let her do this ta meh." then she turned back to Remy hanging on the wall. "Ah trusted ya!" She pulled him back towards her lightly and slammed him against the wall once more. Remy winced a little bit from the pain.

"Chere! Think 'bout what ya sayin!"

"Ah know exactly what Ah'm saying Cajun. Ya let her stab meh on the subway!"

"Rogue." Mr. McCoy beckoned her.

"Think about what you are saying. You were sleeping, my dear. Remy brought you in here." she turned to Mr. McCoy slightly confused, but would not let go of her hold on her husband.

"Sleepin'? No, Ah remembah bein' on the subway." Mr. McCoy only shook his head.

"But it was so...so real." she whispered to herself.

"Chere?" she quickly looked back at the wall, forgetting that she had Remy hanging there and just let him drop. She looked down at her stomach, pulling up her gown through the sheets to see the stitches in her stomach.

"Then how did this happen?" Staying at the wall, Remy replied, "Don't know, just woke up 'cause ya havin' a bad dream chere. Den, ya started bleedin'. Brought ya down here fast as we could."

"We?"

"Remy and da Wolverine." she groaned in acknowledgement.

"So everybody knows now, huh?" she gave him an annoyed look.

"Dey not let Remy stay down here without him tellin'." he told her regretfully. "But den, after ya wake up, maybe Remy shouldn't have been 'round non?" he asked her replacing his ever so confident smirk. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Mr. McCoy, is there anyway ta find out what happened?"

"My dear, we have been trying. But perhaps, since you have awakened, and your strength returns to you, we can have the Professor check it out more throughly."

"Ya been tryin'? How long Ah been out?"

"Few days, chere." she groaned and plopped back down on her cot. Mr. McCoy came over to her and began to check her vitals.

"How are you feeling?"

"Lahke Ah was stabbed." she told him, in an all too happy tone. Mr. McCoy went to look at her stitches when he noticed that the wound was gone and all sealed up. He looked at her a little bit in awe of her new found abilities.

"Can Ah go now Mr. McCoy?" she asked batting her eyes at him. He nodded in agreement.

"But you must get some rest before you speak with the Professor. Doctor's orders. Healing abilities or not, you need it."

"Alright, if'n it's doctor's ordah's." she nearly jumped off of the cot. Remy tried to help her into her robe, but she only snatched it from him and threw it on, walking quickly out the doors. He smiled at this and hurried to catch her. He caught up to her at the elevator doors.

"Chere, where ya be goin'? Ya suppose to be resting." she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"An' Ah'm sure ya would love ta help meh with that, but if'n ya think for a minute swamp rat, consider the fact that Ah've been in bed for a few days." still smirking, he raised an eyebrow at her. She groaned just as the elevator doors opened and they walked in.

"Ah'm hungry."


	4. Losing It

**Bored247-** Sorry, but I will be getting to that in later chapters. Sorry it took so long too. :-)

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Yep, but will that be a good thing for anybody else. ;-)

**Fauna Greywolf-** LOL. Yeah, he's good at that. ;-)

**Enchantedlight- **Thank you. Sorry it took so long, but here it is. :-)

**Roguechere- **LOL. Sorry, but I really don't know. ;-) Don't worry too much about the dream, answers will come in later chapters. Yep, Mystique and Belle in this together, little bit creepy but it works. ;-) LOL. Thanks, you're too kind.

**IvyZoe-** It's ok, as long as you forgive me for not updating. ;-) LOL. New York must be nice. Thank you.

LOSING IT

Rogue headed towards the kitchen with Remy following closely behind her. He was especially shocked to see that she had that much energy after being in bed like that and being stabbed. But once she made it to the refrigerator, it was more than obvious what had given her that energy, as she went pillaging through it, finding anything and everything that seemed good to her at that moment. Remy didn't like this one bit and nearly had to force her into a chair while he made her something to eat. But while he wasn't looking she was sneaking herself some chocolate chip cookies, impatient for the need of food in her stomach. Although Rogue couldn't help but wonder as she ate, where was everybody. Remy sat down next to her watching her devour her food, and explained to her that it was Monday and that everyone else was at school.

They both just sat there in silence as she ate. Remy wasn't disgusted, but had never actually saw anyone eat that much. But once she was done she nearly ran upstairs and got dressed. Remy couldn't even catch up to her at that point. But he finally did meet up with her just as she was about to enter the Danger Room.

"Chere?"

"What?"

"You were stabbed." He told her outright, as if she did not know.

"So."

"So, shouldn't ya rest?"

"Ah'm fahne Remy." and with that she stepped into the room and started a simulation. Not believing her he went into the Control Room and watched her closely. She was her normal self, well, as normal went around there. Rogue and still not told anyone of her newfound abilities, just as she hadn't about touch, and about Remy. She wasn't sure that it was any of their business, that she was there to help their cause, but mainly for Kurt. But as she fought, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering to that dream. It was real, she felt that way, but she hadn't left. Why was Remy there, and Belle? And how in the world could she be stabbed? It was just a dream. Unless it was some sort of message, that's possible right? Well, what isn't possible in a school full of mutants. She had control of all of her powers, but was that going to be enough to help her if that happened again? How can you fight a dream? Rogue stopped the simulation and just stood there for a moment not knowing what to think, what to do. She wasn't scared, just confused.

"Chere?" She sighed at the fact that he was doing this again. What was it with people and not believing that she could take care of herself, that she could handle it?

"Yeah Remy?" she asked him rather annoyed. He was a little bit taken back by her response. He just didn't want to lose her.

"Rogue, maybe dis not be da best place to be right now, non." She turned and faced him, concern written all over his face.

"What'cha mean sugah?" she asked crossing her arms and waiting for his reply as he ran a hand through his hair.

"All da fightin'. Maybe ya take a break."

"Lahke a vacation." His normal smirk was plastered all over his face.

"Oui, just you and Remy." he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him, just itching to kiss her. But she stopped him.

"Maybe now is not the time for that eithah." His smirk grew into a full grin.

"Den what time it be chere?"

"How 'bout ya tell meh if'n ya told them anythin' else 'bout us." she told him as she pulled out of his grasp. She walked towards the doors to make her exit, when Remy noticed something as she stopped. Rogue went pale in fear, and it looked as if her wound had reopened. She started screaming and backing away from the door as if someone was there. But just before he was able to reach her, she collapsed. He picked her back up and headed back to the Med Bay. Remy was hoping she would just have said yes. His idea was to take her away from here, that maybe whoever it was doing this to her was nearby and that if she left everything would be alright. But now he was going to have to do some research before it was all too late. The Professor was going to be back tonight, so maybe they could get some answers then.


	5. Here Again

**IvyZoe-** Maybe. :-D LOL. Glad you did. Thanks. Yeah, at this rate she might be dead by the end of the story. No, I'm just kidding. Maybe. LOL

**Roguechere-** LOL. Thanks. Maybe some day. You never know. I understand. Thanks for bothering though.

**Nettlez- **Yeah. LOL. Thanks. Sorry it took so long.

**Bored247- **LOL. Thanks. Just have to see.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks. Sorry it took so long.

**Fauna Greywolf-** To tell the truth, I don't know. :-) LOL. Thanks.

_Sorry it's been taking so long. I had a computer crash and I had a lot of catch-up work because of it. But I'm back and working on this story too. **Thanks for all the reviews and if I missed anybody, I'm sorry.** I usually use my email because its updated faster than the review page. With the crash, I think I might have lost some but I don't know for sure. Anyway, on with the story._

**HERE AGAIN**

Rogue woke up, a little bit groggy, to an empty med bay. It was a little bit strange though, something just didn't seem right, but she couldn't place exactly what it was. Suddenly, the sound of the doors took her away from her train of thought. It was Remy.

"Allo chere. Feelin' any better?" He asked her, but stopped himself halfway to her.

"What's goin' on?" But he just smirked at her.

"What'cha mean chere?" Rogue stood up, no longer feeling any pain as she used Wolverine's healing power on her wound.

"Ya know what Ah mean. Ya ain't Remy." The room suddenly went pitch black but Rogue heard a soft, familiar voice in her ear.

"Non, but a pretty good replica." Rogue stood still, waiting for an attack. But she knew that there wouldn't be one right away. Whatever this little dream world was, they had her like this for information.

"What'cha want with meh Belle? Revenge or somethin'? Remy ain't nevah gonna-" before Rogue could finish her sentence she was kicked in the stomach. But just before she was kicked, she knew who it was, she saw a small distinct flash as the person came forward. It was Mystique. She knew Mystique hated her but never would have seen these two working together in a million years.

"I want what you took from me. That's all, no more, no less. After that, then you can pay for all of ya crimes you sucubus. An' this Remy ain't gonna be able ta save you." The lights in the room began to flicker. Rogue looked around and noticed that it was just her and Belladonna.

"Then what's with all the games Belle? Whay not just take meh on in real life? Or do ya have a real life anymore?" She could see Belle's anger begin to rise as the woman slowly stalked over to her. Rogue stood up straight, willing for a fight.

"I like games. Dey make things more...interestin'."

"Lahke what ya did ta meh ta get meh here 'gain." Belle smiled wickedly at her.

"Ya need to be in a type of dream state for this to work. Throwing you into a type of nightmare is nothin', if you know what you're doin'."

"What is it that Ah took from ya Belle?" But Belle just circled her like prey.

"Like you don't know." she spat at her.

"If'n it's not Remy, an' ya alive...naw, Ah don't have one single clue." Belle stopped dead in her tracks as if thinking over the statement. Then out of nowhere she had propelled Rogue into the air, using something like Jean's powers.

"I want to remember." she growled at her. Rogue looked at her and laughed.

"Ya bettah not knowin' an' mah powers don't work that way." Belle's face suddenly changed.

"But there are ways of getting such information out of ya." The field around Rogue began to apply pressure, crushing her under an invisible force. She couldn't get out, she couldn't even access her powers, all she could do was scream as she heard Belle's wicked laugh.

Rogue sat up quickly, completely out of breath. She was still in the med bay, but everyone was there. This place actually felt right. She laid back down and ignored all of the questions until she saw that familiar pair of eyes that she loved so much. With her eyes barely open she whispered to him, "Belle." Then she passed out in exhaustion.


	6. Decisions

**Bored247-** :-) Yes she is. LOL. That would be very interesting to watch. Glad you enjoyed it though. Hope you like all my updates.

**Roguechere-** Thanks. LOL. I am definitely trying.

**Enchantedlight-** Thank you once again.

**IvyZoe-** Yeah, but it's tricky. LOL. Thanks. Oh, don't worry, you will. :-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **LOL. Glad you liked it. Here you go.

DECISIONS

When Rogue woke up, she found herself to be completely alone. Not even Remy was there. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on. Rogue got herself out of bed and went to change her clothes, then headed to find out what exactly was going on. She opened up Jean's telepathy. Not everyone was here. So she went to the Professor's office where Logan and Remy were already. She already knew what was going on and she was pissed. They were trying to grill Remy. Rogue didn't even bother knocking, or caring what they thought they were trying to help.

Rogue, still using Jean's powers, busted into the office. The three men just stared at her.

"That was unnecessary Rogue." Professor had stated. But Logan's eyes narrowed.

"How did you do that Stripes?" Rogue just smirked.

"Does it mattah? What exactly do ya'll think ya doin' here?"

"Well, since your up, maybe you can help us understand what is going on here and who this Belle is?"

"Mah problem, none of ya'lls. Ah'll handle it."

"That's not the way we work around here and you know it." Logan growled.

"Since when did ya care 'bout workin' as a team? Ya go off on ya own all the time. Ah can handle mahself, Ah've proven it more times than necessary."

"Chere." Remy added wanting to attempt to calm her down.

"What, you too?" Remy just looked away.

"Fahne. Ah'm leavin'." Rogue turned around, about to head out the door.

"Like hell-" Logan started to say, but suddenly couldn't move. Rogue slowly turned her head, smirking.

"Go ahead an' try. Ah'd love ta see it." Then she looked at the Professor.

"Don't even try ta think that ya can go fishin' either." and with that she went up to her room. The only thing she grabbed was her wallet, after checking to make sure that everything was inside of it. When she turned around, Remy was standing in front of her door.

"Ya can't stop meh."

"I know."

"Then what do ya want Rem."

"Go wit ya."

"It's not ya fight."

"How's dat? She be Remy's ex, non."

"Not sure she knows that." Rogue mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"It's nothin'." she told him as she turned away from him. "Let's not turn this inta somethin' it isn't."

"What is it we turnin' it into Rogue. We still married. Ya not alone, chere." he told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Chere, we only know what ya tell us."

"We?"

"Everybody here care for you, whether you see it or not." she quickly turned around furious.

"What, ya wanna come with meh ta beh the babysittah sug. No dice."

"It's not like dat chere."

"Sure Remy, it's never like that." she told him sarcastically.

"Anna-"

"Don't call meh that." she told him venomously.

"Rogue, you need somebody ta watch over you."

"Ah don't need anybody, 'specially if..."

"If what?"

"If they'll only get hurt in the end."

"Chere, none of dat stuff was ya fault."

"Don't give meh that. How did ya feel when ya found out she was alive?" But Remy didn't answer.

"Exactly. What good are ya to meh. Ya just gonna try to reason with her, but that's not what she wants, its not ya she wants this time."

"Then what does she want chere?"

"Meh." Rogue closed the distance between the two and kissed him. But just as she pulled away she whispered, "Don't follow meh." Then, using Kurt's powers, vanished in a puff of smoke.

_Sorry it's so short. Promise to make it up to you. Just had so much trouble writing this chapter. Hope everybody liked it though. Next up is Rogue looking for Belladonna. ;-)_


	7. Draining

**Toffee-Popcorn- **Thanks, I really appreciate that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Bored247- **Thanks. LOL. Sounds good. No doubts about Remy. LOL. No need for begging. ;-)

**Roguechere- **Thanks. Don't worry, it will happen. LOL

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks much. Here's more.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **LOL. Don't die, I need you to review, and update your stories. ;-)

**IvyZoe- **;-) Oh the possibilities.

**Nettlez-** Thanks much. Enjoy. :-)

DRAINING

Rogue wasn't quite sure where to start, but getting out of the mansion was definitely a plus. She was running on anger and she was going to use it. She had access to Belle's memories, it's just that she didn't quite know how far that went. Did she really not remember everything? If she really didn't remember Remy, how much did she not remember? No matter, she could use that to her advantage. Her momma didn't raise no fool. She knew all the tricks in the book, but something about this definitely didn't feel right. It just seemed like something that Mystique would pull, but what about those dreams. How could they do that?

So Rogue sat at the edge of a cliff, legs dangling. She knew she wasn't far from the mansion, but she needed to search her mind first. To try and get some clue. There has to be something. But that's when she felt it, someone was near. She opened up Jean's telepathy, but couldn't get through. Rogue stood up quickly and looked around as her hands began to glow like Wanda's.

"Who are ya?" There was no answer.

"Ah know ya there." she called out. Finally, a girl her age wearing all white, with blonde hair came out from the trees with a smile on her face.

"What'cha want?" The girl stopped and looked her over.

"What does anyone ever want?"

"From meh? Nothin' good."

"I know what you're looking for Rogue. I can help you." Rogue looked at her skeptically.

"What's in it for ya?"

"Enough."

"Whay should Ah trust ya?"

"Because you have to. I helped them with your...dreams. I don't know much, but I know enough."

"Lahke?"

"Mystique is using her to get at you."

"Lahke Ah couldn't figure that out for mahself."

"That she has no memories whatsoever. She thinks that you can insert them back into her head. She wants revenge."

"They both do."

"But whay help meh, an' now?"

"They double-crossed me. That's all you need to know."

"Is it?" Rogue's body turned into armor as she used Colossus's power. The girl before her turned into diamond. Rogue smirked at her.

"Thought so. How else would Mystique have got'en a telepath. Hellfire Club?"

"Emma Frost, at your service."

"Well, Emma, ya should know bettah than ta treat people so...unkindly." Rogue brought her hand up and sent Emma through a few trees using the telekinesis she picked up from Jean.

Remy had been searching for her, knowing that Kurt could only go so far with one jump. Using too many powers always seemed to drain Rogue, even though she had been working on it for as long as she had. She knew her limits, he just hoped that he really did too. But that's when he heard it. Something smashing through some trees. He fingered his cards in the pocket of his trench coat and sprinted towards the noise. Remy had barely arrived fast enough to see Rogue draining the blonde girl wearing white. Just as she finished, she looked up at him with painful eyes and teleported away from him once more.


	8. Soul Searching

**Roguechere-** LOL. Thanks, glad you liked that. I just hate using the same characters over and over. Trying to end some of these fics so I can update my newer ones more, just having a time doing it. Don't want to give them up. ;-)

**Bored247-** LOL. Yep, you sure were. Don't worry, you will definitely get to know everything you want to. ;-) I will definitely do my best. Don't want you having trouble getting through your day, then would miss all these reviews you've been giving me. ;-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks. Always good to hear from you. :-)

SOUL SEARCHING

Remy couldn't seem to catch up to Rogue. Everytime he came close, she was gone before he arrived. She was always two steps ahead, which was funny because he always thought of himself being two steps ahead of her. He didn't know what to think about everything that was going on. To tell the truth, he wondered if it wasn't all in Rogue's mind when she said it was Belladonna. Sure, she was a cold hearted assassin, of an ex-girlfriend, but she was dead. They couldn't bring her back to life. He didn't remember all of it, but Rogue wouldn't have lied about her being dead, would she?

He wasn't trying to side with anybody when she found him with the Professor, but he just didn't want to see her hurt. Why did she always think that she could handle everything alone? If it is Belle, why would she be after Rogue like this? Wouldn't there be some sign, wouldn't she have showed herself to him? Remy meant what he told her, about it not being her fault. Something had snapped in that girl a long time ago, he just didn't want to believe it. He loved her. But then he met Anna. It was so much more, she was so different. At first she was just some challenge, even with the marriage being arranged and all, but he always felt drawn to her.

Not that he was much of one for choices, continuing to date Belladonna while being married to a girl who didn't want to marry him. Then falling for his own wife and dropping an assassin like an old pair of shoes. Yeah, he handled that well. It was one thing to track Rogue normally, but with all of these powers that she had been trying to hide, it was near impossible, but he couldn't give up. Besides, what was he going to do, sit there and continue to explain all of their secrets to the X-men. Right. So he just continued his search, with all of his unanswered questions. Remy just walked down the dark, lonely road, looking for some sign of a girl with white streaks in her hair.

Suddenly, just as he passed an alley, he smelled it...sulfer. It had to be her. He just acted as none chalantly as he could, as if he were just a normal guy passing by. She had pinned some guy against a wall and was threatening him. He was no match for Rogue, even without her powers. But he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on. He was her husband after all. So he quickly and quietly snuck behind a garbage bin and sat there, barely peeking out to see what was going on. But more importantly, he was listening.

"Tell meh Jason."

"Tell, tell you what?"

"Don't play coy with meh sugah, Ah don't play nahce. Belle must'a told ya that."

"Belle who?"

"Ah know who ya are, an' more importantly, what ya can do."

"No, how could you? You don't know anything."

"Don't Ah? What, ya didn't get a good glimpse a whose mahnd that Emma had ya messin' with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell meh Jason, or ya gonna beh stuck in ya own illusions." she told him bitterly.

"Ah don't want ya memories, but Ah'll take them an' more if'n Ah have ta. Where is she?"

"How did you find me?"

"Let's just say that Emma's found bettah days."

"She's heading back to New Orleans. She...she left yesterday, after-"

"Aftah ya'll messed with mah head."

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry, but you're not going to tell her are you? If you do, Raven said-"

"Raven's still with her?"

"Yes, of course she is. The girl probably wouldn't have made it this far without her. I owed her, that's how she found me and Emma." Suddenly she shoved him against the wall and something purple began to glow out of her arm. Remy quickly jumped up and tried to stop her, but couldn't get there in time. She just turned to him, absentmindedly.

"Dere was no need for dat."

"Yeah there was. He would have rated meh out." then she turned and began to walk out of the alley away from him.

"Should'a known ya were there. Guess Ah was too busy concentratin' on othah things." she mumbled.

"Chere?" he called out to her. She paused at the end of the alley, not quite sure of how to proceed with this.

"Rogue, don't do dis. I can help you." She turned around just enough to see him.

"Ah know, but she'll kill ya."

"Non."

"Yes, Remy, just lahke she wants ta kill meh. Well, aftah she gets what she wants from meh."

"An' what dat beh chere?" Rogue just tapped the side of her head.

"Remy knows you can't keep teleportin' everywhere. You usin' yourself up."

"Ah ain't goin' back to the mansion. This has ta end." Remy nodded.

"Don't have to do dat. Maybe we go somewhere else an' you explain things to Remy, mon amour." she turned and walked out of the alley, but not before calling out to him.

"Ya heard everythin' anyway. Don't need ya followin' meh everywhere." He smirked and quickly went to catch up to her.


	9. Love At First Light

**Bored247- **Thanks. Yes, boredom does suck. Hope this helps with that. ;-)

**Roguechere-** Yes, he sure did. I was just waiting for him to stand up and eat somebody or something, cause he was freaky. ;-) Thanks though.

**Nettlez-**LOL. Thanks. Got to love the Romy...but I plan on a whole lot more soon. :-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks so much. Sorry for the wait.

_Well, here I am again. But I'm back from vacation and finished some of my fics so I can get busy on this one. Anything anyone wants to see in this, besides the obvious killing Belladonna, (hint hint) just let me know. Love to make my readers happy. So lets get this show on the road, shall we._

LOVE AT FIRST LIGHT

It was late and Rogue had obviously been overusing her powers, so they opted for staying in a small motel just out of the city. Rogue didn't want to go to sleep, worried that Belle might try something even though she had found all of the people who helped her invade her mind. But Remy, and his charm, showed her that she needed her rest, otherwise she would never be strong enough to try and do whatever it is that she has planned.

Remy didn't want to admit it, but he was scared for her too. So he watched her as she slept, ready to jump at any sign of stress. He couldn't help but feel guilty, this was his own fault. Thinking he could play with fire, but then again, he was the Prince of Thieves, it's what he did best, except this time it blew up in his face. Now the woman he loves is in danger, all because of his ex-girlfriend. Rogue turned over with a moan, causing Remy to jump up and go to her, thinking that it had to do with one of those dreams. Still, he made no sound, but she looked up at him with groggy eyes.

"Chere?"

"Mmhmm."

"Y'alright?"

"Mmhmm." but then as he went to go back to his chair, he felt his wife's warm hand grab his own. He smiled down at her and sat next to her. Remy gently moved her white bangs from her face. Suddenly he found himself looking into those tired, sparkling emerald eyes. _'How could dis one femme make me feel dis way.' _he couldn't help but ask himself. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder as they slowly moved to her lips. He felt so drawn to them, but just as he went to kiss her, something really weird happened. It wasn't Rogue, it was Belladonna. Instantly, Remy jumped up and away from her. She began to laugh.

"What, she dat much better den me?"

"What you want Belle?"

"You know me?"

"Of course Remy knows you?"

"How?"

"Where are we?"

"What, don't trust me?" she asked as she tried to step closer to him, but he took two steps away from her for each one she took towards him.

"Why can't you leave her alone? She didn't do anythin' to you dat you wouldn't have done yaself."

"Dat right? An' what dat be? Take my life, my soul, my MEMORIES! She had no right."

"Your memories? Chere, what be goin' on?"

"What's goin' on is dat she love you, but I'm givin' you a choice. I'll let you live if you help me." Remy just stood there silently.

"You don't have to agree now, but soon. Think it over. You don't seem like a stupid homme." and with that she vanished. Remy didn't know what to think as he woke up, back in his chair, watching over his wife. His Rogue.


	10. No Confessions Here

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Yeah, I know it's a little bit confusing, but I am getting there...soon. Promise. :-)

**Nettlez-** LOL. Thanks. Sorry for a bit of a wait.

Bored247- LOL. Yep, but of course, it has to do with Belle. ;-) Thanks much.

**Dark Anime Love-** LOL. Yes, but who would want to be the one to give her that help? ;-) Sorry about the shortness. Thought I would have more time since I ended other stories, but look at me now...must write. I need to give off of my lazy butt, just having some trouble figuring out the next step. I keep changing my mind. ;-) Torture sounds good though.

**Roguechere- **You're welcome, thanks for reviewing. :-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks. Hope you like it.

NO CONFESSIONS HERE

When Rogue woke up, she was all alone. Remy was no where to be found, seriously, because she looked. She wasn't sure where he went, but he wasn't somebody she tended to distrust. Even when she didn't think he would be there for her, nor want to be, he was. For a thief, he was a good guy. Since he wasn't around, she decided to opt for a shower, seeing as she wasn't exactly sure when and where she would get the next one. She had to find Belladonna before she tried something else.

Rogue knew Emma and Jason's powers, and to what extent they could use those powers. That was why Belladonna needed them both, without one, they couldn't get to her without being in close range. Emma had telepathic abilities, much like the Professor, but needed something mechanical to push her range, much like Cerebro. But she could not cause such dreams, that was all on Jason. But Jason had to be near you for his powers to make any effect upon you whatsoever. A powerful team, they were together, but seperately, they were nothing.

She had known that Belladonna was toying with her, that she found both of them too easily. So that only left one last option, if they weren't in town, they had to be back in New Orleans. That was the best place to look anyhow. Even without her memories, she went home with her family, but it was obvious that Mystique had a hand in this somewhere, which was exactly what she was trying to place. Did she really want revenge so bad that she wanted Belladonna to kill her, or was it going to be by her own hands.

Rogue left the bathroom, still drying her hair, but jumped a little bit as she noticed Remy walk back inside the room.

"What happened ta ya?"

"Figured you needed somethin' to eat chere." he told her as he held up a small back. She could smell the light blueberry smell from across the small room, causing her to remember that she was indeed hungry. Rogue walked over to him, as he handed her one of the muffins.

"But what took so long?"

"Needed some air." he told her as he shrugged. She laughed at him.

"Ya went pickpocketin' 'gain didn't ya?" Her answer was obvious, even though he only gave her a smirk.

Rogue took a good look at him, and he definitely didn't look so well. She walked over to him and touched the side of his face.

"Did ya get any sleep last night?" he just shrugged and went to sit on the bed.

"Remy." she said calmly, trying to get an actual answer from him. He sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"Had ta make sure you were ok." Remy told her, not bothering to look up at her, not wanting to admit what had happened with Belladonna.

"Ah'm fahne. But ya need ya rest just as much as Ah do." The two just looked at each other for a moment, then she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Look, Ah'm fahne. If ya want ta take a nap 'fore we head out, it's fahne. We don't need ta leave right away anyway." he was about to protest, but she stopped him by pressing her lips against his. For that moment, it was as if their problems had been washed away. Both of them had pulled away a little breathless.

"Ya get some sleep, 'k." Rogue was about to get up, when he grabbed her waist and pulled her down with him on the bed. She giggled.

"Ah mean actual sleep." she told him as she swatted his arm playfully.

"Maybe Remy sleep on da way."

"No, ya not getting' out of it that easy. What good are ya ta meh if ya don't get some rest?" Suddenly, Rogue's body became intangible and she made a quick retreat away from the bed. Then she went back to her muffin. Remy just sat there watching her eat before he nodded off and fell asleep.

Once he woke up, Rogue was waiting right there next to him. She was completely dressed and she actually had a bagful of something. He looked up at her curiously, but she just smiled down at him gently.

"Ready?"

"Oui, where we be headin'?" Rogue made her way to the door, throwing the bag across her shoulder.

"Louisiana." she told him dryly. He made sure not to look shocked, but he was hoping that it didn't come to this. There was no reason in the world that he wanted to go back to the home he had missed so many times. There was only one sure meaning to this, they were going back there, and there was going to be trouble. Even if they didn't find Belle, there were a great many people who would want to give this little southern belle a great deal of trouble.


	11. Short Trips, Long Falls

**Bored247-** Thanks. Yeah, Belladonna being in anyone's dreams might be pretty scary. ;-) LOL.

**Enchantedlight- **Thanks so much. Definitely trying. :-)

**Dark Anime Love- **Thanks. Me too. Torture may be in the near future. ;-) LOL. You never know though, there's always someone stupid out there ready to help a psychopath. LOL. This is definitely the wrong type of addiction sometimes. I ended up starting more than I can handle, updating wise. I used to be able to post chapter after chapter, now, the laziness has kicked in, then you know how it is when you keep going with one story and let the rest go because you're on some type of roll. :-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thanks. That is so true. I may just be abliging that ass kicking. ;-)

_Sorry about the wait everybody. Got myself caught into too many stories, especially with these sequels. LOL. Add some laziness, to that, and that is about the bad mixture I have to work with. Well, enjoy. :-) Also, I added some flashbacks from Pour La Vie Et L'Amour, so I hope nobody minds having to re-read parts again. _

SHORT TRIPS, LONG FALLS

"Not dat dere's much turnin' back at dis point chere, but you sure 'bout dis? You didn't exactly leave dere on da best terms, non."

"Ah'm fahne. Or is that ya delightful way of sayin' ya family wants meh just as dead as the assassins an' everybody else out there?" Rogue told Remy as she looked around the train station.

"Sides, do ya really think that they're all in this together an' are out ta kill meh or somethin' as soon as Ah get there?"

"It be a cold day in hell if any of dem decided to work together on somethin'."

"Then what's ya problem sug? Since when do ya worry so much 'bout anythin'? Thought life was a game."

"Not so fun if da deck not stacked in your favor."

"So the odds are against meh?"

"Us."

"Us?" she turned to him.

"We in dis together non?"

"Fahne, us. So the odds are against us, even with all Ah got behind meh?" she challenged him.

"Oui, we goin' into unknown territory here chere. Dey be waitin' for us."

"They will be waitin' for meh. Ah doubt they would figure ya ta follow."

"Don't know 'bout dat chere." Finally, the train for New Orleans was called for boarding.

"Guess dat be ours. Sure you don't want to go in da opposite direction? Get a plane, go to some nice tropical paradise?"

"Whay, so we can have more problems waitin' for us? Nothin' evah tends ta go right anyway." Remy stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What 'bout us?" she smiled and kissed him gently before heading towards the train. But not before she whispered to him, "That's what got us in this mess in the first place."

"Well, if you remember, chere, dere was no us. It was an arranged marriage."

"Where ya had a girlfriend on the side...Belladonna ring a bell." she told him sarcastically.

"Oui, mais you da one dat fell for dis ol' cajun."

"Oh, so it's mah fault ya couldn't help yaself?"

"Oui." he answered arrgoantly. They, then made it to their seats.

"Ya bettah watch it swamp rat, or else ya gonna find anothah means home, then on this train with defenseless lil' ol' meh."

"Why would Remy need to find a way home, when he has one here wit you chere?" Rogue turned away from him and stared out the window muttering something about him being stupid and annoying cajun that he is. Remy just smiled as if he had won some grand trophy from their little exchange of words.

Neither of them slept during the trip, feeling slightly on edge as to what they were getting ready to enter into. Her mind kept going back to those memories that she wished that she could forget. Memories of when this all started.

_Flashback_

Ah can't believe this is happenin'. Ah am so scared Ah'm shakin' like a leaf. But Ah don't have it in meh ta look at him. Maybeh Ah can keep mah head down and avoid him through this. But mah curiousity gets ta meh and Ah take a peek. He seems alright but it's hard ta see through mah hair. Ah should'a made momma get meh one of those veils for mah face, a nice thick one. But no, she made meh put on a tiarra like a princess and attached the veil ta the back. Ah know it looks good, but Ah'm scarred. Ok, Ah can do this, Ah know Ah can. Ah lift mah head so that Ah can get a good look at his face, slowly though. Wow. That's different, his eyes. They look like their glowin' red and their black where they should be white. He's smilin' at meh, guess he's okay with this. Or maybe it's for meh ta feel bettah. Ah smile back discreetly. Well, he's a looker. Maybeh Ah should'a took back that comment 'bout Romeo and Juliet 'cause he could definitely beh a Romeo, but Ah hate ta see the Juliet. He seems well-toned but it's hard ta tell in a suit and he has a very handsome face.

He takes mah hand and helps meh ta the alter like a gentlemen. Yep definitely a Romeo. When we get ta the Ah do's though, he looks a lil' shocked. Ah would'a hardly noticed if'n he wasn't starin' so much. Startin' ta make meh feel self-conscious. Whay he gotta keep doin' that. But Ah did notice that his name is Remy LeBeau. Suitin' name though. Not bad. Wait, did he just say kiss the bri-.

In a quick motion he just dipped meh back and kissed meh. Wow, Ah can't believe he did that. This has got ta beh a crazy one. Ah thought momma said he was in love with some girl and he kisses meh like that in front of a'priest. He pulls back but doesn't quit that starrin'. Ah finally catch mah breath and look at momma as he drags meh along and she looks so relieved. But then Ah realize that this Remy guy is draggin' meh somewhere, and Ah don't know where.

"Hey, wait." He stops and looks at meh.

"Oui, chere."

"Where are we goin' and whay are ya draggin' meh like some piece a'meat?" He smirks in a way that makes meh feel real uneasy.

"Je suis desole. Just figured ya wanted ta get some of these 'festivities' over with."

"So, Ah can walk, no need ta drag meh."

"Remy didn't mean to. We were headin' ta cut the cake and take pictures." Ah study him for a minute, and Ah really don't believe him. Somethin' 'bout the way he's lookin' at meh.

"Where is all of this happenin'?" Ah ask as Ah raise an eyebrow and put a hand on mah hip usin' the other one ta hold mah bouquet.

"Ya tres belle when ya angry chere." Ah'm a little taken back by his statement.

"Don't call meh chere. Ah have a name."

"Which was?"

"Well, if'n ya were payin' attention durin' our weddin' ya would have heard the name Anna."

"Oh, oui. Anna. Je m'apelle-"

"Remy."

_End Flashback_

To think, after all of this, that's how she felt when she ended up marrying him. Sure it wasn't something that she opted for, being an arranged marriage and all, but if she only knew then what she knows now. Although his arrogance was something to try and deal with.

_Flashback_

"Then come back to Remy's room wit him." He said low.

"Is that the pick-up line ya use on all ya gurls 'cause it needs work." She pulled away from him and went digging into her dresser. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Remy would never dream of any other femmes but you chere." She grabbed her clothes and shut the drawer and turned around to face him.

"Don't tease meh. Ah said Ah don't play pointless games sugah. Just back up and leave meh beh. We are married, but Ah ain't ya's. We don't love each other." He stood silent, unwavering to what she just said. Then he leaned down as if he were going to kiss her again. She backed up as much as she could into the dresser.

"Ah know 'bout ya girlfriend." He paused for a second and then kept going.

"And Ah doubt ya gave her up for lil ol' meh. So back up 'fore Ah show ya what a real assassin is." He refused and went in for the kiss. She kissed back, rather passionately, and he found himself lost in her for a moment when all of a sudden, just as fast as she pulled away he felt a hard punch to his gut and his legs give way, falling back onto the floor. She smirked down at him and then leaned down and whispered, "Don't say Ah didn't warn ya." Then walked towards the bathroom, but before she shut it she said, "Next time, there's no warning." He just fell back and layed on the floor and layed there for a minute. '_What just happened?'_

_End Flashback_

It always was fun to actually surprise a thief, not to mention sparring with him. Catching him off of his guard, was something she was good at, although, he was just as good at it when it came to her.

_Flashback_

Anna had just gathered her clothes and turned the shower on when Remy came bursting into to the bathroom. She immediately stopped undressing, well at least as far as she got, since she was only able to zip the front of her suit down part way.

"What do ya think ya doin'?" She yelled at him while putting one hand on her hip. He on the other hand didn't even act like he knew he was in the bathroom with her as she was just about to undress.

"How'd ya do that?"

"Do what?"

"What ya did out there?"

"Ah can fight on mah own, and ya staff was kinda obvious. What else would ya have a rod fer? Come on gimme a break, Ah maybeh a gurl but Ah got a brain too ya know. If that's all, Ah would like ta take a shower." He then took a good look at his surroundings and leaned against the wall as he smirked and slyly waved and hand while saying, "Go right ahead. Remy ain't stoppin' ya."

"Get out, or do Ah got ta kick ya hide 'gain?"

"Don't have a problem wit that chere. Long as it be wit ya."

"As much as Ah would just love ta, rollin' 'round on the ground with ya ain't exactly doin' mah body any good." She said as she pulled her hair down out a the ponytail and pulled out a leaf and waved it at him.

"Remy could always help ta make ya more...comfortable."

"Remy could always get outta the bathroom and leave meh in peace ta take a shower ALONE!"

"Oui, mais where da fun in dat?"

"The fun is bein' able ta walk outta here on ya own, not missin' anythin'." He stepped close to her and fingered the dirty white strands.

"Dis natural?"

"Ya eyes natural?" She growled out clenching her teeth.

"Mais oui. Remy ain't leavin' though...'least not without a kiss from his belle femme."

"Then maybe ya should go find her."

_End Flashback_

But he chose her, and that was all that mattered, isn't it.

_Flashback_

Ya heart belongs ta somebody else. We just legally married, but ya heart-"

"Belong ta you Anna."

"How can ya say that, ya don't know meh. What 'bout Belle?"

"What 'bout Belle?"

"Ya love her."

"Thought I did, but there is somethin' 'bout you that fills that need."

"Need?"

"Ta love."

"But ya don't know meh?"

"I know it sound crazy, but been feelin' that way since I saw ya."

"Yeah, it does sound crazy." she laughed and then laid her head into his chest.

_End Flashback_

But Belle didn't know when to quit, she probably didn't know what the word meant. She wondered if Remy had ever truly meant anything to her, or was he some type of prize that she stole away from her.

_Flashback_

She was making her way to Remy. Her Remy. She fought her way back through the crowd, not caring who or what was in her way. She could feel her emotions going out of control. She thought she was on the verge of losing her mind, but that didn't matter. Anna had to get to Belle. Belle started to fight him, but it didn't look real. She was talking to him in the process. '_Come on Remy, just blow her up.'_ Just as she was getting closer to the two Belle reached up and kissed him. Anna was taken back by the gesture, she turned just to make sure that Anna had seen and then smiled evilly at her. That was her last draw. She tossed her gun down and then took off her blood soaked gloves. Anna had it set in her mind that she was going to take her down one on one. '_This is gonna beh fun.'_

Then she finally made it to her and decked her right in front of Remy, then she pulled out a knife from her boot. She stormed over to Belle and dragged her up by her hair and put the knife to her throat. "Is dat da best ya got?"

"Anna don't, it's not worth it."

"Who says, you?" but it was too late, something weird happened. Belle had made an attempt to pull the knife away as Remy was trying to talk her out of it, and touched her bare hand. Everyone that was fighting stopped to look at the two women screaming the most blood-curtling screams anyone had ever heard. Anna dropped the knife and fell back as Belle went unconscious.

Remy went to Belle first trying to wake her up. Anna saw this, but could hardly do anything as she was still dealing with the memories. She struggled and didn't realize that she was still screaming when Remy reached for her. She clutched her head but caught him in time and jumped up and away from him as fast as she could in her state of mind. "Don't touch meh! Don't touch meh!" She kept screaming though. All she could hear in her head was, "He loves me, not you! You don't deserve him!" over and over. She thought she was losing her mind. Then the images weren't helping either, some of them were too much and she went for some of the weapons on her belt using them on anyone that got in her way. She ended up killing more of the assassins then the thieves had done the whole time. They left all their dead behind, except for Belle and went running home letting the thieves deal with her.

_End of Flashback_

He even came back for her, after everything.

_Flashback_

"What are ya doin' here?" she whispered.

"Think that obvious, non. Question is what ya doin' here?"

"Ah let ya go. Ya want Belle, it's obvious sugah."

"Non, Remy wants you chere. Thought Remy make dat clear da other night." She looked down.

"Ya went ta her, not meh."

"Quoi?" She looked up at him, tears brimming, just wanting to be set free.

"After it happened, Ah saw ya go ta her, not meh."

"Chere-"

"And who might this be Rogue?"Rogue could see Remy's eye's glow more intensely through his sunglasses.

"Her husband, and who are ya?" Making his eyes visible to Pietro.

"None of your concern."

"Non, ya not, she is." and he turned back to Rogue.

"No Ah ain't. Ah ain't anybody's concern." She jumped back from the two.

"Remy can forgive dis chere."

"There's nothing to forgive."

_End of Flashback_

Then, when she thought it was all over, Belle came back.

_Flashback_

"Belle." Rogue growled through clenched teeth. Then Belle turned to Remy, "It's so good of ya ta be here for this." Then she quickly turned back to Rogue, and out of nowhere she pulled out a gun, aimed it at Rogue and pulled the triggered. Rogue didn't have enough time to get out of the way, but all she could hear was Remy yelling, "No!" She just closed her eyes and waited for it, but felt nothing. Then she heard Belle screaming out Remy's name. She opened her eyes in fear and found a bloody Remy at her feet.

_End Flashback_

Now she's here again. But can she really trust Remy, to once again be at her side? Or is there something else going on here? She just wants this to be over. Why can't Belladonna just leave her alone? Pity parties are not her style, so she wasn't about to start. But she couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on in her husband's mind as she noticed that he had a far away look in his eyes. Did he know something that she didn't?


	12. Just Arrived

_I know, I took forever. Please don't hate me. :-)_

_Thanks so much to everybody that reviewed!_

JUST ARRIVED

The train made its last stop. They were in New Orleans. Rogue cautiously made her exit from the train, half expecting someone to come after her. This was not the safe place her mother had originally wished it to be for her. 'Her mother'. She had to laugh at the thought. All her 'mother' wanted was to use her. But that was not the issue at hand, even though her mother was part of it. This was going to be a battle between her and Belle. Not that it wasn't a long time in coming, but she had to be cautious. Belle was never one to play fair, and would tip the scales in her favor any possible way that she could find.

Rogue's paranoia seemed warranted as they both realized that they were being followed soon after they left the train station. They easily separated, taking two separate paths that ended up in the same alleyway. Rogue quickly turned, grabbing her wannabe stalker and slamming their back into the wall. Both of their eyes went a little wide as they noticed who it was.

"Henri, what da hell?"

"Oui, mon frere." He choked out under Rogue's grasp.

"Whay ya followin' meh an' how'd ya know Ah was heah?" Rogue nearly growled out. Henri's face began to turn a light shade of purple. Remy laid his hand on Rogue's hand, but she refused to let go of Henri's neck, but she did back off a little bit, waiting for her answer.

"Just got dis call da other day. Said you were comin'. We been watchin' any possible routes inta da city." Rogue seemed to be satisfied with his answer and let his neck go abruptly, causing him to drop to the ground choking. She stepped back and leaned against the wall opposite of him. However, Remy went to help his brother.

"What be da point in dis watchin' mon frere?" Henri's eyes turned to slits as he looked over at Rogue.

"Would think dat it would be obvious to you Remy. What are you doin' wit her anyway? Thought you gave up on dat a long time ago. Thought you were workin' for dat home up in New York."

"Be a long story best suited for an autre time. You come ta kill her?" Henri chuckled under his breath.

"We be thieves, not assassins. Dat seems to be her type a'work."

"What's da point in dis little rendez-vous den?"

"Just checkin' our intel."

"Pourquoi? Who dis be for?"

"Dey kill us if we don't follow through Remy. Her mere seen ta dat. She already made sure we were down in numbers."

"Mah mama?" Rogue began to get angry.

"For starters, Henri, Ah ain't got a mama! Secondly, you go and tell her all ya want, but Ah don't wanna see ya unfriendly face again!" She grabbed his shirt and stood him up onto his feet. Then she grabbed Remy's hand and used Kurt's power to teleport out of there before Henri changed his mind about being a thief.

Rogue made sure that they did not go far, only to the roof of a building that looked over the alleyway so that she could keep an eye on Henri. Remy grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly turned her to him, trying too desperately to get her attention.

"Are you sure dat you still want to do dis chere?" She looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Whose side are ya on anyway?"

"Yours chere, always, mais dis be a bit too much."

"Look," she sighed, "Ah know he's ya brother, and Ah ain't gonna hurt him. Or at least as long as he doesn't try ta kill meh. Ah told ya that this is mah fight, not yours. Ya don't have ta beh here." Remy brushed a hand ruggedly through his hair.

"Oui, Remy does."

They followed Henri to an old abandoned building that looked as if it used to be some type of military base at some point. Rogue just kept wondering what she was going to do once she actually was able to see Belladonna's face once again. They were able to get inside the building without being seen. The place held a few storage containers and the lights were dim and flickered just a bit. Rogue was just about to point for Remy to go ahead when she was knocked out from behind.

She woke up in a bright room tied down to some type of medical bed. Remy was no where to be seen. She pulled against her straps over and over, unable to get lose. Just as she was about to use Kitty's powers to get her out of her bind, someone came to the door. It reminded her of that dream that she first had. The one in the train, where Belle and Remy were there. Belle slowly approached her as Remy leaned back against the wall shuffling a deck of cards.

Belle held a knife to Rogue's throat.

"Now I want da truth from you." Rogue smirked.

"The truth is not somethin' ya can apparently handle, since ya seem ta beh a huge bitch no mattah what." Belle pressed the knife into her neck just enough to get a few drops of blood to trickle.

"I want da truth! I want what you stole from me." Rogue thought it over in her head as to what this crazy woman was speaking of. She really didn't have a clue, did she? Rogue was right, there was something really wrong with this scenario. Belle did not remember anything, did she? She could work with this.

"Ah take it she told ya not ta believe anyway, right?" Belle looked at Rogue a little bit confused. Remy suddenly shifted into the blue woman Rogue had known for so long.

"So you know it is me? Does not change anything."

"It changes everythin', doesn't it Belladonna. Ya knew that it was her too, but do ya know whay she is havin' ya do tha honors, instead of her bein' the one doin' all of the interrogatin'?"

"Cause you are the one whole stole my memories."

"Non, chere. Dat was an accident, dat you better livin' without." Remy came walking into the room. Mystique quickly shifted into Sabertooth.

"Dat suppose to scare Gambit, chere?" he laughed.

"Why don't Gambit go get you a nice ball of yarn to play wit?"

"I'll show you whose playing." Mystique growled out, lunging at the man. Rogue took that as her cue to phase out of the bed. Belladonna turned back to Rogue to find no one there.

"Come back here and face me!" she screamed out. Rogue phased back through the floor, rematerializing right behind her.

"Turn 'round then sug." She whispered into her ear. Quickly, she jumped back just far enough that Belladonna's knife did not touch her.

"That the best ya got?" Belle's face quickly became a bit contorted, as if she remembered hearing that before.

"She's using ya, just lahke she did meh." Rogue told her as they continued to fight.

"You're lying! Just give me back what is mine!"

"Either way your gonna wanna kill meh!" Rogue quickly took the opening to kick her in the stomach which sent her flying back into the wall behind her. She held her there with Jean's telekinesis.

"She doesn't know, but Ah can really give ya those memories back. She didn't count on that. Belle, Ah can help ya." Those cold blue eyes that she remembered seemed to change ever so slightly. They did not have an understanding, but of acceptance. But that was all the time Belle needed, as Rogue felt a sharp pain in her back. Mystique had stabbed her.

"You're right Anna. You were never good enough to be my daughter." Rogue began to choke on her own blood as she fell to the ground.


	13. No Going Back

NO GOING BACK

Remy had been stunned. At first he just stood there, staring at Rogue, as she slowly fell to the ground.

"No." he whispered to himself as his legs finally began to move towards her, on their own. He fell to his knees, trying desperately to find a way to make the blood stop. As Rogue lay there dying, Mystique and Belladonna just stood there watching the couple. Rogue began to feel very cold, so quickly, and for some reason she could not get Logan's powers to kick in, but she did have enough strength left for one last task. Everything began to get so dark as she could barely hear Remy's sweet words to her. Words that she knew that she would never hear again, one's she would deeply missed. But, before she was consumed by darkness, she used Jean's powers and sent Belladonna a gift.

It was a gift that Belladonna had thought that she wanted all along. One that Mystique had promised with the girl's death. But she was completely unaware of what would come over her. An assassin was not one to feel guilt, but she knew deceit well. The images in her head were nearly haunting.

_Outside, Remy was out pretty far onto the grounds again waiting for Belle to show up. He knew she would come back; she always did, for him._

"_Remy." He turned and there she was as beautiful as ever._

"_Belle."_

"_It's just a way to make sure Remy don't run off wit ya."_

"_I know mon amour, I know." She kissed him. She may not have agreed with the marriage to that Anna girl, but that did not mean that anything would stop her from being with him. _

"_Ya not angry."_

"_Non. I would take ya anyway I can get ya."_

"_Merci, but it's gonna be harder now. Mon pere gonna want Remy wit her more." She turned away from him._

"_That mean what I think it means Remy." 'He better not be breaking up with me over this. It's not his fault, unless…'_

"_It means what ya want of it chere. Not gonna push ya into nuttin'."_

"_I'm willin' ta try."_

"_Then Remy is too, for ya."_

She was so happy with him, that she never thought that it would end. She didn't want it to end. But there was no way of stopping it. They ended up getting closer by the hour. Belladonna couldn't understand what it was that drew Remy away from her and towards that girl.

_She had arrived a little bit early, in hopes of getting to see him just one more time that day. But she noticed that they were so close, and the words she heard were undeniable."Oui, we married, non?"_

"_But we don't know each othah. We met for the first time when we got married."_

"_So, ask Remy anythin' he tell ya." 'Since when is he so open?' Belle couldn't help but ask herself._

"_Right, how'd Ah know ya ain't gonna tell meh lies." He whistled._

"_Ya sure need ta learn ta trust chere."_

"_Whay ya call meh that, still can't remembah mah name?"_

"_Anna."_

"_Gee, Ah'm surprised." 'Me too.'_

"_Oui, Remy be full of surprises." He put his hands on her hips. 'What is he doing? She is not his woman?'_

"_What is it ya really want?" He didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her. She didn't stop him, so he took that as a good sign and deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't quite understand it himself. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that he wanted, but he knew at that moment that she was definitely part of it. They both broke apart slowly, breathless and stared into each other's eyes. Belladonnas body nearly shook in anger._

"_Ahem."_

_They both turned and saw an angry Belle standing on the balcony just outside their room._

"_Was I interruptin' something Remy?" she couldn't help but ask._

"_Non, Belle, of course not."_

"_Care ta ask ya wife ta get her hands off ya then?" Anna just backed away, not knowing what to think or say. She didn't initiate this. Sure she probably should have stopped it, and she doesn't quite understand why she didn't but this really isn't her fault._

"_Ah think Ah'll go downstairs now-"_

"_Non, dis ya room too, and this is ya problem. Why not start off why ya got ya hands all over him anyway ya Mississippi hussy?" 'How dare she try to steal him from me. She could stop this, even if he couldn't help himself.'_

"_Belle there's no need fer dis." _

"_Oh, I care to differ Remy. I thought ya said she know 'bout us and didn't want ya."_

"_Oui."_

"_Then what's dis all 'bout?"_

"_For starter's Ah ain't no hussy, he is mah husband, not yours. Hmm. So wouldn't that make ya the other woman swamp slut." Anna was getting more furious by the minute. She had no right to treat her like this no matter what. This girl doesn't even know her. She didn't choose to be here._

"_Why ya lil-" Remy cut them both off and jumped in the middle._

"_Why ya here Belle?"_

"_For ya of course, mon amour."_

"_You couldn't wait fer me Belle?" Anna was actually taken back more so then Belle was with how stern he was being with her._

"_Non, of course not. I missed ya. Ya haven't had much time fer me lately."_

"_Already explained this Belle."_

"_I know, but obviously not this part." Belle said as she tried to get through Remy to get to Anna._

"_Dis not the time or da place Belle. Dere's a meetin' goin' on. Ya need ta leave."_

"_Quoi?" she sighed. "Fine, but ya better meet me tonight."_

"_Oui."_

"_And you!" she pointed a stern finger at Anna, "had better watch ya back."_

"_Belle." She could see Remy's eyes glow as he growled her name out through his teeth._

"_Oui Remy, je connais. Je juste ne lui fais pas confiance avec vous." Yes Remy, I know. I just don't trust her with you. _

"_Il vraiment n'importante pas si vous me faites confiance ou pas Belladonna." It really is not important if you trust me or not. Anna replied._

"_Vous n'avez aucune excuse a me parler d'une telle façon!" You do not have any excuse to speak to me about such a way. _

"_Sure Ah do, your in mah room."_

"_This is-"_

"_Belle, out now!" and with that she left but not before kissing Remy on the lips. _

It had hurt so much that he would throw her to the side so easily. She had always been there for him, since they were kids. Especially as kids, and now, she thought they were so in love. They were suppose to find a way to be with each other, not to let this tear them apart. She had joined the fight against the thieves, in hopes of forcing him back to her. That he would remember how much he loved her if Anna wasn't there. But it didn't matter. That was when it happened.

_Belle had made an attempt to pull the knife away as Remy was trying to talk her out of it, and touched her bare hand. Everyone that was fighting stopped to __look at__ the two women screaming the most blood-curtling screams anyone had ever heard. Anna dropped the knife and fell back as Belle went unconscious._

Remy left her, when she needed him most, in search of his _wife. _And then there was that day that she was going to win. It was going to be over. But it ended so wrong.

"_Belle." Rogue growled through clenched teeth. Then Belle turned to Remy, "It's so good of ya ta be here for this." Then she quickly turned back to Rogue, and out of nowhere she pulled out a gun, aimed it at Rogue and pulled the triggered. Rogue didn't have enough time to get out of the way, but all that could be heard was Remy yelling, "No!" Belle began screaming out Remy's name._

"_I, I didn't mean to. It was suppose to be you." Belle tried to explain to Rogue. She couldn't believe what she had done. _

Then, Rogue had killed her, or so it was believed. She relived those memories in her mind as if they had just happened. Fresh tears began to form in her eyes. She had lost Remy, and there was nothing that could be done. Looking at him now, she knew that their was no going back. She had been such a fool. What was the purpose of all of this? It was suppose to be for him.

Belle turned, to see Mystique smiling evilly just before she turned and began to walk out of the room. She stopped at the door and looked at the blonde.

"Come my dear." She told her calmly as she motioned for her to follow. Belle, however, did not comply, as she turned back to the scene before her. She watched Remy nearly fall to pieces, calling for Anna to come back to him. Belle's own heart broke as he told Anna how much he had loved her, and it was done in such as way that he had never spoke to her. It was far past true sincerity.

"Remy." She nearly whispered, but he ignored her. So she took those few steps toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly knocked it off, but refused to look up at her.

"Haven't you done 'nough Belle." He nearly growled at her.

"Remy, I'm….I'm sorry." But she did not get a response as he sat there cradling Anna in his arms. Mystique watched this from the door. Belle turned towards her, and the blue figured woman eyed her skeptically.

"Fix this!" Belle growled out, pointing to the scene in front of her. Mystique just laughed maliciously. Belle, however, no longer finding the joy in such pain, fingered her favorite knife that was tucked away at her side.

"Fix this NOW!" she yelled at her.

"No. There is nothing to fix." Mystique growled back out. But just as she finished her sentence, she barely dodged the knife that came flying towards her head. She turned to see it lodge itself in the wall behind her, and then looked back at Belle.

"I will not miss dis next time." She told her in a low tone. But it no longer mattered as the room began to glow with fire. The fire spread throughout the room, but burned nothing. The two women turned to see Rogue being lifted into the air, engulfed in these flames, as Gambit stepped back slightly.


	14. Inner Battles

INNER BATTLES

The ground shook harshly, almost knocking everyone off their feet. Electricity sparked from Rogue's fingers as she floated well above the floor. Her eyes opened only to show how her eyes changed fervently as the onlookers could see blue, green, brown, black, and even white, that is until her eyes began to glow. Her head tilted upward as a red blast was shot upward.

Rogue was completely unaware of her own actions, believing her wound to be seriously fatal, she thought that she were dead. In the depths of her mind she stood, in the darkness, until she saw a bright light. The closer she walked towards it, the louder the voices became. She could not hear just one voice over the many and actually understand what they were saying, but their sound was full of a hate and fear that she was not new to. Her walk seemed endless, but she could tell that she was getting closer to whatever it is that fate had planned for her. She refused to let her fear consume her as she finally reached her goal. She slowly stepped into the light, only to be greeted by everyone that she had ever absorbed, even if it were only accidentally.

Everyone stood before her yelling at her for some reason or another. It was only then where she realized where she truly was, and that thought did not completely thrill her. Her own mind my an unwelcoming place. She fought them for control, but they began to riot, pushing her around as if she were nothing. But this was her body, and she was not about to take any prisoners. She fought them as hard as she could, attempting to touch them, in an attempt at absorption, once again. At first it was easy as there was so many of them and they were pushing her around. But as they spaced out, attempting to show her no fear, she had trouble putting them back in their rightful places, the back of her mind.

As their numbers dwindled, she attempted to change the scenery. She had to fight the X-men, the Brotherhood, and even the Acolytes, one by one. When she thought that she could no longer take it anymore, she found a pair of glowing red orbs hidden in the shadows of the tree lining. Rogue didn't know what she would expect from him, let alone here. He had obviously been watching the whole scene. She stopped where she was and tilted her head slightly as she laid a hand on her hip while she gestured for him to come out.

"Ya gonna go quietly?" Remy smiled.

"Where would da fun in dat be chere?" as he walked towards her, she noticed that he was flipping a card in between his fingers. Rogue stood in her combat stance and waited for him to strike first, but he didn't. Instead he just stood there, inches away from her, each staring into the others eyes.

"Mais, Remy would never hurt you on purpose. You 'member dat, neh." she silently nodded as he carefully took her head into his partially gloved hands and proceeded to kiss her. Just as his lips touched hers, he vanished.

"How touching." was a crude reply that came from behind her. Rogue turned to see a very sickened Mystique. She smiled to herself.

"Oh, this is gonna beh fun." Rogue took a step towards her, but she stood her ground.

"You don't want to do this to me Rogue. I can help you and you know it."

"Oh, can you?" Rogue replied sarcastically.

"Of course I can. I'm your mother." Mystique's features seemed to soften, but Rogue would have no part in this.

"Yeah, ya are momma, but there is one thin' ya can do for meh, not just here."

"What is it?" Rogue walked up to her, the same way she had done in the past, when she needed to talk. When she really was her mother, or at least posed as one.

"Momma, Ah want ya ta hurt lahke ya hurt meh." her southern accent getting thicker from the emotion. Rogue touched her as the woman visually panicked, completely unaware of what Rogue's true intentions were until that moment. Not that this wasn't an interesting experience for her, she wanted this over with more than anything. She changed the scenery to one that was near the Xavier Mansion. She walked through the trees watching a beautiful sunset, until a blonde woman jumped down out of nowhere, just missing Rogue in her landing. The look on her face showed her true intentions.

"Guess ya want ta kill meh too, eh Belle." Belladonna nearly snarled her response.

"Ya took my life!" then she lunged at Rogue, who easily blocked the angry girl. Rogue looked into her azure eyes and asked her, "What if Ah could give it back ta ya? What if Ah could give ya that life back?" Belladonna didn't trust her one bit, but decided to bite.

"What's da catch? What about Remy?"

"No catch. But Remy makes his own choice. Ya just have ta live with ya's. Ah don't evah wanna see ya 'gain girl. Not evah, for any reason at all."

"Bien, mais, if you screw up, I kill you." Rogue nodded, but sighed, as if in defeat.

"Many have tried Belle. Now this may..." Rogue changed the scenery so that they were standing at the edge of a cliff, but before Belle knew it, she was pushed off. At the sound of the screaming, frantic Belle, Rogue finished her sentence, "hurt a bit." Rogue smiled to herself. Yes, she would put out her end of the bargain, but it didn't mean she couldn't have a little bit of fun with it.

"You did good." came a gruff voice from behind her. How she was getting annoyed at all those sneaking up behind her. She turned to see another familiar face.

"I'm the last one Stripes." Rogue took a deep breath and made her way towards him.

"But do us both a favor and heal yourself quick." she smirked as her fingers hovered an inch before his face.

"Ah don't think that will be a problem." After touching him, she turned towards the cliff, looking down to make sure that there was no sign of Belladonna left, and took a few steps back. With a running start, she jumped off the cliff, enjoying the fall downward. But as she fell, she began to feel the pain of her actual wound, as blood began to seep through her shirt where the wound was. Just before she hit the ground she opened her eyes to find that she was laying in Remy's arms once again.

* * *

Remy, Belladonna, and Mystique had witnessed the outer struggle Rogue had endured during this inner battle, as her powers went out of control, but as she seemingly put away a psyche, their power subsided, until she fell from her place in the air, and right into a certain cajun's arms. It had felt so long to Rogue, but had only taken a few minutes. Remy quickly noticed that the wound was finally healing itself, though Rogue's faint complexion was not returning to that of it's normal pale color. Remy smiled when he heard her groan just before her eyes fluttered open. 

"You had me scared dere for a minute chere." She groaned again as he helped her up.

"Me too." She looked around the room, noticing the destruction that she was most likely to blame for, not that she really cared. But there was a wide eyed Belladonna standing there, in front of a slightly bewildered Mystique.

"Don't you ever die!" she called out to her daughter. Rogue began to feel stronger every second that she was on her feet, as she steeled up like Colossus would and stomped towards her mother.

"Don't'cha evah feel anythin' besides what ya feel for yaself?" she called out as she stomped towards her. She held her in place with Jean's telekinesis.

"I did, until you betrayed me!"

"Betrayal, it's such a nasty word, mama, let's try...re-examin' mah life." She grabbed hold of Mystique, but just before she ported out, she looked at Remy telepathically explaining that she would be back and that he needed to deal with his ex-girlfriend anyhow.

After seeing this, Remy laid a hand on Belladonna's shoulder. She turned around with a solemn expression.

"Je connais."

"Do you?"

"Oui. You love her non?"

"Oui, mais what we had was special chere, just-"  
"Not da same. Rogue gave me my memories back, and some of it I saw from your side. I never meant to hurt you."

"Believe me, Remy knows. You an assassin. If I was da mark, I would'a known it." he told her, giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped and looked at him. She moved in slowly, her lips so close to his.

"So there's no chance pour us?" she asked just before she kissed him. But he never kissed her back.

"Je regrete." he told her as he nodded his head.

* * *

When Rogue came back, she was her normal self again, well, as far as normal went. She found Remy leaning against a wall fiddling with his cards, a cigarette hanging from his lips. 

"What took ya so long chere?" he asked as he casually walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips, and pulling her towards him.

"Was thinkin' dat you forgot all 'bout dis cajun." he told her with a mock pout.

"Ah'm sorry sugah. Had ta put momma in a place she couldn't hurt us no more." Remy smirked knowingly just before he lowered his lips onto hers.

* * *

Along a long secluded corridor, no one could hear the thrashing of the bars, nor the noise coming from the prisoner as she screamed and yelled that she was not suppose to be here. Raven Darkholme had been forced by her own daughter, into an isolated prison cell, and telepathically changed into a form that was not her own, but of a false prisoner of an assumed name. The intern looked down the empty corridor as she brought the prisoners their food. When she came back to her desk, she couldn't help but look at the new file. 

_Patricia Johnson_

_Believes herself to be Raven Darkholme, aka Mystique. Not a mutant but a gene carrier. Possible violent psychisophrantic. Signed in by Officier Marie Addler. Will not leave on her own recognisence, and has no living relatives. Lost control after loss ofonly daughter.No visitors allowed._

The file continued with the doctors diagnosis, but the intern put it away, not wanting to get into the woman's personal affairs, as she was not a doctor, and chose that it would be best not to get too close to the patients.

* * *

Ok, just so you know, fake name. Just made it up, I don't know anybody with that name, sorry if it's yours. Also, sorry for the wait, but I guess this is coming to an end. Any suggestions, comments, concerns, go ahead and hit that little button, but not too hard, you don't want to hurt your screen. ;-) 


End file.
